seikaifandomcom-20200213-history
Skirmish at Aptic
Skirmish at Aptic or Skirmish of Aptic Gate was a brief engagment where the Assault unit of the Battleship Squadron Latouche engaged six patrol ships from the United Mankind. These ships served on part of a larger reconnaissance campaign on part of the United Mankind to determine the best location to launch a coutner attack against Operation Phantom Flame. Hecto-Commander Atosuryua commanded the assault squadron that served to destoy most of the ships until it was decided that the gaurd ships would finish off the enemy with a mine attack. The skirmish occured concurrently with multiple other skirmishes at Abh held sectors. The Enemy from Wimple During the squadron’s reprieve on board a station at Aptic, nearby sensors detect unidentified space-time bubbles that are likely enemy spacecraft. Immediately the order to scramble is given and Commander Atosuryua gathers her force to engage the enemy. The formation travels at maximum speed to Aptic gate into plane space where the enemy has appeared from Wimple. Squadron units 1 to 5 all are prepared to attack, using a strategy used upon the Gosroth three years ago. A brief mine attack used by all six ships results in little damage to the squadron in the area causing only a single casualty; hence, the attack continues. The units of six will attack each United Mankind ship one by one until the small unit of six patrol ships is gone. 2nd and 5th Units engage first after Deca-Commander Lafiel’s unit, the 4th, is placed on hold for 10 minutes. The two units engage all 12 units against the first target. Total losses from the engagement turn out to be 5 ships, 2 from one unit, and 3 from another. Then the 1st and 4th units with Hecto-Commander Atosuryua proceed ahead to engage. Four mines are launched to engage the enemy, presumably a last resort. These mines continue past the entire column until seemingly choosing the Kidroil as a target. Deca-Commander Beikal engages the mines as best he can with his ship. A moment passes where the Kidroil vanishes from registered sensors. After a brief check on board the Basiroil it is known that the Kidroil remains, but is heavily damaged and weighed down by mine debris. Kidroil must now, against Beikal’s will, watch the fight. There are only minutes to make final preparations before the engagement of the 4th and 1st Assault Units engage this United Mankind Patrol ship. As soon as the Basroil enters battle, one ship is already lost. The squadron attacks the Patrol ship which is heavily armed and capable of putting up a significant defense. This is noticed well into the beginning for the Basroil scores a direct EM cannon hit on the enemy but resulting in little damage. During the assault additional ships are lost to enemy electromagnetic-Cannon fire, including the Helzroil. .]]Following these incurred casualties, the next target of electromagnetic-cannon fire by the enemy is 4th Unit’s Basiroil. The enemy manages to fire upon the Basroil. One EM round sails past the ship and directly into the escape route of the Basroil leaving Commander Lafiel no choice but to fire. The reaction saved the crew, granting the few extra seconds needed to narrowly escape the time bubble. Following their escape the entire Assault Squadron begins their attack on the Patrol ship. Although now the battle will proceed smoothly, the high command issues an order for the assault squadron to retreat, letting mines launched at the ship to finish it off. The assault squadron’s mission ends for the day. Despite the idea that this mine attack may be, according to Deca-Commander Lafiel, a more sensible action than loosing another assault craft or two, the mines would later prove to be an invaluable weapon versus the enemy in the battle to come. The skirmish ends with an unquestioned Abh victory, despite the losses incurred by Hecto-Commander Atosuryua. Category:Battles